Машина посла Спока
by Isca Lox
Summary: Посол Спок хочет в другую альтернативную реальность, где с Кирками получше. К/С.


Однажды Джим признался ему, что никогда не чувствовал себя таким живым, как после его смерти. Спок не понял этого и не понимал еще много счастливых лет, до самой гибели Кирка. И только тогда вулканец осознал, что имел в виду человек – все годы, прожитые после, боль ни на мгновение не давала ему забыть о том, что он еще жив. Что он жив и один.  
Спок был вулканцем и мог бы бороться с болью, но он был еще и человеком, и его человеческая часть, давно уже получившая право голоса, рассудила, что отказаться от боли будет предательством по отношению к памяти капитана, адмирала, капитана Кирка.  
Поэтому он носил эту боль в себе все время, проведенное в одиночестве. До тех пор, пока не начал работать над машиной. Работа требовала сосредоточенности и холодного рассудка, поэтому его вулканская половина убедила человеческую отказаться от чувств на время.

Ему помогли вулканцы. Их родной планеты больше не было, а с ней погибли и все оборудование и масса знаний. Но невысказанно-подразумеваемое намерение посла Спока вернуться в свой мир было логичным и основывалось на желании избежать дальнейшего влияния на судьбу этой вселенной, поэтому вулканцы дали ему старый корабль и нужные инструменты. К счастью, никто не придал значения тому, что посол ни разу прямо не озвучил мысль о возвращении в мир, из которого прилетел. Вулканцы не были бы так щедры, если бы знали, что в намерения посла вовсе не входит возвращение. В его намерения входило путешествие.  
На разработку и сборку ушло два месяца и три дня, и все это время Спок почти не спал и мало ел. Посол использовал техники, которым его научили в Голе, позволяющие забыть обо всем, кроме работы. Джим оценил бы иронию, если бы знал, для каких целей пригодились полученные умения. Спок и сам бы в душе посмеялся над тем, что отказывается от чувств и эмоций потому, что принял решение пойти у чувств на поводу, но, конечно же, именно поэтому смеяться он не мог.

Посол Спок не был уверен в точности своей машины. Вернее, он был уверен в ее неточности, в особенности во всем, что касалось пространства и времени. Но это вряд ли чему-то могло помешать. В предстоящем путешествии было слишком много неизвестных, для того чтобы вычислить нужный момент и место назначения. Так что полет наугад был ничуть не хуже полета по координатам.  
Перед отправлением он написал тем Споку и Джиму. Они не заставили себя долго ждать, благо, «Энтерпрайз» находился недалеко от Нового Вулкана. Посол Спок встретил их на корабле и поразился тому, как оба изменились за два месяца. Джеймс Кирк посерьезнел и повзрослел и говорил о своей работе с гордостью. Именно так мог бы говорить о ней тот Джеймс Кирк, которого больше не было. Спок выглядел гораздо более расслабленным и довольным собственной жизнью, хотя и пытался всеми силами это скрыть. Работа была уже закончена, и посол Спок позволил себе на минуту отпустить эмоции и поддаться любопытству. Он коснулся капитана и понял, что между этими Споком и Кирком нет ничего, кроме дружбы, и что обоих это устраивает. Послу было интересно, как их отношения будут развиваться дальше, но не настолько, чтобы остаться и за этим проследить. Поэтому он попрощался и отправился в путь.  
Этот мир в своем бортовом журнале он назвал параллельной вселенной 1.3.

Вселенная 1.4 оказалась неудачной. Капитан Кирк погиб на Деневе, а местный Спок настолько старался быть вулканцем, что самим вулканцам от его невозмутимости и холодности было бы не по себе. Здесь посол Спок не задержался надолго, лишь только познакомил Спока с лейтенантом Ухурой. Он знал об отношениях Спока из вселенной 1.3 с этой женщиной и в отсутствие Кирка не видел лучшей альтернативы. Однако именно в этом мире посол начал подозревать, что ему невероятно везет на Кирков. Даже во вселенной, где никакого Джима давно уже не было, Спок обнаружил себя рядом с единственным оставшимся следом – его могилой.  
В мире 1.5, будто пытаясь подтвердить догадку посла, его корабль чуть не врезался в «Энтерпрайз». Эта вселенная оказалась странной. Спока воспитывала на Земле его мать, уже после развода с отцом. Поэтому местный Спок вел себя как человек. Посол, который до того считал, что давно уже смирился с собственной получеловеческой природой и принял ее, здесь не раз ловил себя на желании попросить Спока говорить потише и не смеяться так часто. Когда первый помощник открыто и при всех поцеловал Джеймса Кирка, посол не выдержал и в смущении отправился дальше.

Мир 1.6 вначале подавал надежды, но они, к несчастью, не оправдались. Джеймсу Кирку было пятьдесят три, он был подавлен и одинок и жил на Земле в досрочной отставке. Посол Спок встретил его в кафе, в которое почувствовал необъяснимое желание зайти после высадки на Земле. После первого разговора с Кирком посол поддался надежде. После второго разговора надежда угасла. Адмирал Кирк объяснил, что Спок в этом мире жив и здоров и последние пятнадцать лет находится в Голе. Посол тяжело вздохнул и начал рассказывать историю своей жизни. Затем он добавил несколько совершенно логичных слов об упрямстве вулканцев и их нежелании признать собственные чувства. И о том, что логика может быть хорошим началом, но не может быть хорошим концом. Когда он улетал из этого мира, адмирал Кирк уже летел на Вулкан.

Мир 1.7 был настолько похож на его родную вселенную, что каждую минуту, проведенную в компании капитана «Энтерпрайз» и старшего помощника, посол ощущал острое чувство дежавю. Он знал, что если бы поставил такую задачу, мог бы с точностью до минуты вспомнить, что произойдет дальше. Точность до минуты была ему не нужна, тут достаточно было и дней. За неделю до того, как доктор Маккой должен был повстречаться с белым кроликом и Алисой, посол Спок порекомендовал капитану в прямой форме приказать первому помощнику провести увольнительную на планете. А затем незаметно проследить за тем, как именно вулканец осуществляет свои фантазии, когда никто этого не видит. Посол прекрасно помнил свои чувства того времени и был уверен, что не устоял бы перед искушением, останься тогда на планете. Мысль уединиться с точной копией капитана и согласиться сделать тому массаж казалась ему тогда очень привлекательной. Но сам он удержался. Посол надеялся, что этот Спок не устоит. Он испытывал к более молодому вулканцу почти отеческие чувства и полагал, что такой исход будет полезнее для здоровья, как его, так и капитана.

Вселенная 1.8 можно было назвать параллельной только с большой натяжкой. Здесь вулканцы и ромуланцы воевали против Федерации. Конечно же, посла вынесло как раз на ту безжизненную планету, где аварийную посадку совершил боевой корабль капитана Джеймса Кирка. Этот Кирк поначалу настаивал, что не любит вулканцев, а в особенности капитана Спока, который подбил его корабль. Однако почти совсем случайное прикосновение показало, что мысли и чувства здешнего Кирка не так однозначны. Посол почувствовал не только антагонизм, но и влечение, однако не задержался для того, чтобы проследить, чем все закончится, и не стал вмешиваться, потому что посчитал, что его поиски и так стали слишком уж походить на миссию по устранению всех препятствий между всеми Кирками и всеми Споками. Конечно, это было похвальное начинание, но посол чувствовал, что на это у него нет времени. Он давно уже физически ощущал, как утекают минуты, часы, дни, недели. И интуиция, существование которой Джим вынудил его признать уже много лет назад, говорила послу, что времени у него не так много.

Во вселенной 1.9 Спок и Кирк учились в Академии и дружили. Только дружили, потому что вместе со Споком училась Т`Принг. Это был второй Джеймс Кирк с голубыми глазами, которого встретил посол. Поэтому Спок задумался, не влияет ли цвет глаз на вероятность отношений между людьми и вулканцами, однако выводы делать было пока рано. Здесь Джеймс Кирк был совершенно свободен. К сожалению, посол предпочитал партнеров своего возраста, даже в случае Джеймса Кирка. Или хотя бы совершеннолетних.

Вселенная 1.10 оказалась безжизненной пустыней, а во вселенной 1.11 посол Спок получил возможность подержать на руках младенца по имени Джеймс Кирк, который сразу же дернул вулканца за острое ухо и рассмеялся от радости. У этого Джима глаза были каре-зеленые.

После мира 1.12 посол начал задумываться, не было ли его предприятие безнадежным. Однако Спок-12 его переубедил. Они стояли у могилы погибшего сто двадцать шесть с половиной лет назад Джеймса Кирка, когда здешний Спок задал ему единственный вопрос, который мог вернуть ему решительность. Он спросил, не забыл ли посол, что Джеймс Кирк говорил о безвыходных ситуациях. Конечно же, посол Спок помнил. Джеймс Кирк считал, что безвыходных ситуаций не существует. Посол торжественно кивнул и предложил Споку отправиться вместе с ним, однако тот быстро подсчитал, насколько это уменьшит шансы, и отказался. Посол и сам бы поступил так же.

Вселенные 1.13 и 1.14 были скучны и банальны, вселенная 1.15 скучна, банальна и пасторальна. Во всех трех Спок и Джеймс Кирк никогда не состояли в Звездном Флоте, но все равно умудрились встретиться тремя разными банальными и скучными способами. Посол не задержался ни в одном из этих миров, хотя последний Джеймс Кирк очень настаивал и явно думал о жизни втроем.

Посол Спок методично двигался от мира к миру, из вселенной во вселенную, иногда задерживаясь, иногда появившись лишь мельком, иногда вмешиваясь, иногда просто наблюдая, а иногда и отворачиваясь, чтобы не видеть слишком счастливых или слишком несчастных Спока и Джеймса Тибериуса Кирка. Он еще долго считал бы, что не позволяет себе отчаяться, если бы встреченный в одном из миров доктор Маккой не рассеял его иллюзии, убедительно доказав послу, что, хотя вулканец и не позволял себе остановиться, он давно уже предался отчаянию. Посол признал это, потому что не признать очевидное было бы нелогичным. Однако это мало на что влияло.  
В мире 1.34 было два Кирка-близнеца – Джим и Джеймс. Один из них настойчиво ухаживал за несколько ошарашенным и смущенным, но в глубине души совсем не возражающим Споком, а второму Спока не досталось. Посол уже начал раздумывать над тем, не является ли все же разница в возрасте в сто пять лет приемлемой, когда произошел инцидент с транспортатором и местный Спок разделился на вулканскую и человеческую половины. Посол Спок удивленно поднял одну бровь, услышав о происшествии, и отправился дальше.

Вселенная 1.46 была тем местом, где посол решил остановиться. Со времени, когда он покинул родной мир, прошло два года, четыре месяца и пять дней. Это был достаточный срок для того, чтобы сделать вполне логичный вывод – ни в одной из параллельных вселенных для посла Спока не было места. Этот мир его устраивал – здесь была Федерация, был Вулкан и никто не слышал ни о каких нашествиях трибблов (после вселенной 1.29 Спок всегда об этом осведомлялся). Посол не стал узнавать ни о Кирке, ни о Споке, а вместо этого сменил имя и отправился на Вулкан. Он позволил себе только одну слабость – залететь по дороге туда, где в его мире была могила Джеймса Кирка.  
Здесь могила тоже была, однако на ней было имя Спока и надпись по-вулкански. А над могилой стоял человек, настолько похожий на его Джима, что на несколько секунд даже техники Гола отказались работать.  
Они долго говорили, и посол выяснил, что этот мир почти не отличается от его родного. Здесь все было так же, кроме того, что Спок отправился тогда в Нексус и погиб, спасая Джеймса Кирка.  
– Я знаю, что ты – не мой Спок, а я – не твой Кирк, – сказал Джим, – я знаю, что мы никогда об этом не забудем, но это не повод не пробовать! Уверен, что у нас все получится.  
– Но Джим, – серьезно сказал посол, – я напоминаю тебе, что оставшись здесь, я могу непоправимо изменить ход истории.  
Его самого это давно уже не волновало, но Джим должен был знать, на что идет.  
– К черту историю! – ответил Джеймс Кирк, и вулканец чуть не рассмеялся.  
Затем они на минуту замолчали и просто сидели рядом. Вулканец пытался снова привыкнуть к тому, что рядом с ним кто-то есть, а человек о чем-то думал.  
– Ты знаешь, – наконец произнес Джим, – я думаю, что ты не меняешь ход истории, а исправляешь его. Для меня очевидно одно – у каждого Спока должно быть по Джеймсу Кирку, а у каждого Кирка – по своему Споку. Иначе с миром что-то серьезно не так. Ты можешь считать, что я несу чушь и противоречу логике, но я чувствую, что говорю правду.  
Вулканец кивнул.  
– Ты несешь чушь и противоречишь логике, – подтвердил он и впервые за долгое время использовал техники Гола не для того, чтобы побороть отчаяние, а для того, чтобы не улыбнуться. – Но, Джим, я уверен, ты прав.


End file.
